Sabes
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Shortfic sobre o amor ou não de Sirius para com Narcisa...


* * *

**Sabes...**_, por Elyon Somniare

* * *

_

Sirius deixou-se escorregar pela parede, controlando a respiração. Porquê ele? Porquê? Renegava a família, abominava o sobrenome que carregava como uma sombra, detestava o sangue que lhe corria vivo nas veias, então, porque a amava? Como podia olhar o seu porte altivo e distinto, indiferente ao que a rodeava e às reacções que provocava, indiferente aos sentimentos que despertava e aos suspiros que arrancava, de olhar snobe e superior, frio, gelado, sem calor, sem sentimento, e dessa mesma forma, e dessa mesma maneira, a desejar e a amar?

_"Sabes, a vida é passageira,_

_ninguém vive sempre,_

_nem tu que te passeias ligeira_

_pela rua como se fosses Indiferente."_

- Narcisa!

Ela não parou, não escutou, não deu atenção nem importância. Não a podia dar, a Importância era ela e nada mais, o mundo era assim, aquele mundo era assim.

- Narcisa, lamento ofender-te com algo que nem se atreve a sonhar poder alcançar a tua beleza – declamou suavemente Sirius, os enormes olhos azuis a brilharem e um sorriso a cintilar-lhe nos lábios. Estendia-lhe uma esplendorosa rosa vermelha. Os traços delicados e brancos do belo rosto de Narcisa não se alteraram. Os olhos claros permaneceram imutáveis e os lábios pequenos e rosados não produziram um som, uma palavra, um agradecimento. Ficaram a observar-se mutuamente. Ela a analisá-lo, ele a deslumbrar-se. Como ficava lindo aquele traço de luz solar a brincar com os cabelos compridos e loiros, muito loiros... e ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Se temias ofender-me porque te atreveste sequer a dirigires-me a palavra?

_"Indiferente, sem excepção a tudo,_

_a todos, isso pensavas tu,_

_porque como a rosa é efémera_

_assim a beleza não é eterna."_

- Isto é um problema – declarou James.

- Um grande problema – concordou Remus.

- Um verdadeiro grande problema – corrobou Peter.

- Sabes, Wormtail, essa frase não está propriamente correcta, ficaria melhor se... – tentou corrigir Remus.

- Moony, e que tal deixar de lado a gramática do Wormtail e concentrarmo-nos no meu problema?

- Ãaahh... certo, Padfoot. Sugiro a solução do "Esquecer e andar".

- Moony! Isto já é uma questão de honra – discordou James. – O Pads VAI conquistar aquela loira platinada!

- Se for com a mesma rapidez com que andas a conquistar a Evans... – atalhou Sirius.

- Ei! O meu lírio é um caso à parte!

- Claro, Prongs – respondeu Remus, divertido. – A Lily odeia-te, a Narcisa apenas desdenha os Padfoot.

- Ah, amor e ódio... só trazem problemas...

- Wow! Talvez seja melhor levar-te à Enfermaria Wormtail... andas a dizer coisas demasiado inteligentes...

_"Portanto, mais vale fazer essa viagem_

_sem grandes ódios ou paixões_

_que ir para a outra vida_

_a rebolares nas 4 tábuas pelas tuas emoções"_

- Sai comigo, Lily...

- DESAPARECE POTTER!

- Calma, meu lírio... não é preciso corar...

- EU NÃO ESTOU CORADA, ESTOU FARTA DE TI, E É EVANS!

- Não há um ditado Muggle que diz "Quem desdenha quer comprar"?

- Não és tu que estás sempre a dizer que tem de haver sempre a excepção à regra?

Sirius apertou mais o Manto da Invisibilidade contra o corpo e desapareceu por uma das passagens secretas. Já nem as discussões entre o amigo e a ruivinha o animavam... que raio, como podera deixar-se enfeitiçar, ele, o garanhão de Hogwarts, aquele que estava isento de qualquer sentimento de "amor por algemas"? A passagem terminou no exterior. Sirius reconheceu a plantação falhada de rosas que Hagrid tentara fazer florescer e que acabara por morrer devido à fragilidade das flores. Uma pena, aquele canteiro tinha dado muito jeito, a ele e a Prongs, quando se tratava de conquistar as raparigas mais românticas...

- Mulheres... – resmungou o moreno. Afinal, qual era o problema da prima? Ele era bonito, cobiçado, sexy, inteligente, sabia adaptar-se aos vários tipos de mulher... e um renegado na família. Narcisa desdenhava-o pelas suas ideologias e pelo seu carácter... mas muito mais que isso, ela julgava-o demasiado baixo para o seu nível, julgava-se superior, acima de qualquer mortal!

- E quanto mais alto ela subir, maior será a queda...

E ao fim do dia, no meio de uma plantação de rosas falhada, ainda coberto pelo Manto da Invisibilidade, ele soube que a única coisa de embriagante nela era a sua beleza angelical e fria, era a sua beleza passageira que nunca iria, nem poderia, sobreviver ao passar dos anos. Soube que o que sentia não era amor, era paixão.

"_Da mesma maneira_

_que as rosas nascem e morrem,_

_essas vulcres rosas de ao pé da eira,_

_assim o homem passa por este mundo de forma passeira."

* * *

Oié!_

Bem, a minha beta acha que a Bellatrix teria ficado melhor, mas eu acho que a Bella é mais do género de mandar um feitiço ao Sirius (ou pedras mesmo, quem sabe?) e a Narcissa é que se encaicha melhor nesta de "superioridade e desdenho".

Bem, vou dedicar a fic a um amigo meu, o MiguelÂngelo, já que aqui o poema "Sabes..." foi obra dele, numa aula de português em que estavam todosmuito inspirados. Vou ver se cravo mais alguns poemas "Sabes..." (yá, baseram-se todos no mesmo título... ordens do prof... já agora, eu não sou daquela turma, muito felizmente para mim que não consigo escrever poemas). bjs;)


End file.
